super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman vs Iron Man
Batman vs Iron man Is A Super Death Battle by BenAttackX Description Season 1 Episode 4! They have advanced technology, they are smart, they are the brains behind the world, and they are billionaires Will Batman outsmart ironman? Or will ironman blast Batman into the ground?! FIND OUT VERY SOON! Intro Wiz: Technology. It can be used to save the world or wreck havoc. Boomstick: But these two are the brains behind saving the world! WIZ: Batman! The Dark Knight! Boomstick: And Iron Man!, the Golden Avenger. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! WIZ: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, aromr, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Iron Man Wiz: There are the talented...there are the prodigies... and then, there's Anthony Edward Stark. Boomstick: Please, he prefers Tony. Wiz: Howard and Maria Stark ruled a $9 billion military-tech empire. They could have anything they ever wanted, except a child. Boomstick: Then Howard met AN ALIEN who decided to build a baby for them. Wiz: Fearing humanity would perish to more advanced alien races, this child was genetically engineered to lead the world to a new tech age...BUT that was Arno Stark. We don't speak of him. When Howard and Maria were dissapointed with what they created, they adopted Tony instead. Boomstick: Yep, that's the secret origin to Tony Stark. Didn't see that comin', did ya? Wiz: Despite not being the alien-engineered child of prodigy, Tony's gifted intelligence and world-changing destiny were obvious at an early age. He graduated from MIT with top honors, and a Physics and Engineering double major when he was just nineteen years old. Boomstick: But since this is a superhero origin, it wasn't long before tragedy struck, and by struck, I mean a car crash, and by tragedy, I mean his parents. So all of a sudden, Tony was an orphan, but on the bright side, it also made him the sole heir of Stark Industries. Nice. Wiz: With the entire family fortune at his fingertips, Tony pursued a life of reckless indulgence and mechanical tinkering. War was his income, and he enjoyed every bit of it, until the day his eyes were opened. Boomstick: Yeah! Opened with a shrapnel-filled irony bomb! (Tony sees a bomb with his company logo and attempts to get away from it, but it detonates, knocking him to the ground) Wiz: Held captive by terrorists in Afghanistan, Tony learned the bomb left shrapnel in his heart, which would kill him in a week. The terrorists gave Tony an ultimatum: construct weapons for them and receive treatment, or be left to die. Boomstick: But being Tony Stark, he chose door number three. He built a space-age pacemaker to save his own life, and then built a mech suit around it and murdered his way to freedom! This taught Stark one of life's most important lessons: heroes aren't born... (Tony places his suit's mask onto a table) Boomstick: They're built. A lesson which also made for a pretty sweet tagline. Tony: My turn. (Tony unleashes his wrist-mounted flamethrowers at the terrorists, then flies away during a huge explosion) Wiz: But Tony's heart was changed in more ways than one that day. Upon returning to America, he nullified all weapons development at Stark Industries, and dedicated his life to saving the world, in his own way. Boomstick: Yeah, we're not talking, like, just donating to charity and being kind to your neighbor. Tony became a one man army of justice and began creating a new and improved armored suit that the public would eventually dub...Iron Man, and then he made another one, and another one, and another, another, and then he made like, a shitload more! Wiz: The Iron Man suits are numerous, but they typically come with a common base set of tools. Generally composed of a gold-titanium alloy, his standard suits have the strength to lift up to one hundred tons, fly at supersonic speeds, and come with an onboard intelligence system called J.A.R.V.I.S., which controls his weaponry, and can summon other suits at his beck and call. Boomstick: And for good measure, these babies come loaded head-to-toe with weaponry, I'm talking shoulder mounted darts, anti-tank missiles, an EMP, and the Iron Man staple: Laser beams! Wiz: These repulsor blasts draw power directly from the reactor in Tony's chest or chestpiece, depending on the time period, to fire high-mass, negatively-charged muons as a concussive energy attack. Most commonly, these are fired from the palms of his suit. Boomstick: But if the situation calls for a bit more firepower, he can blast an even larger beam directly from his chest piece. UNI-BEAM! Wiz: All of these features come standard in his most often used suit, Model 13: The Modular Armor. Boomstick: This armor specializes in adaptability, allowing Tony to swap out its individual pieces for ones suited to the mission at hand. Oh, and it also has an extra casing known as Iron Man Armor, Model 14, but you can just call it... Hulkbuster. Wiz: As the name implies, this upgrade was built to contend with one of the universe's strongest beings. With a combination of magnetic and hydraulic technology, in addition to the strength of the modular armor, the Hulkbuster can deliver far more powerful punches, and hold its ground against The Incredible Hulk, who is strong enough to lift a one hundred and fifty billion ton mountain! Boomstick: But his most advanced armor yet comes in the form of his Endo-Sym armor. Part metal, part scary space alien parasite, Tony can summon it telepathically, use it to imprison his foes, and even suck up electromagnetic fields. Mmmm...electricity. Wiz: It can take hits from Storm's lighting, and shoot repulsor beams so powerful, they can injure meta-humanswho are normally able to absorb energy. Boomstick: Although Tony is a mere man who finds himself fighting with and against unimaginably powerful beings, he has proven time and time again that technology can compete with the world's greatest superheroes. Wiz: He can survive blows from Thor's hammer, hold his own against Captain America, and move faster than a an Extremis-enhanced superhuman's eye can track. Boomstick: Not to mention, his suit can actually learn and predict its opponents next move, and withstand the fury of several nuclear bombs! DO NOT underestimate the Golden Avenger. Wiz: That being said, for all their power, the Iron Man suits are hardly flawless. Boomstick: They've been known to malfunction in life-threatening ways, and consume too much power too quickly, leaving Tony helpless. Wiz: Tony frequently pushes his suit and his body to their absolute limits, and past them, and his reckless, head-first mentality is responsible for landing him IN trouble just as much as it is for getting him OUT of it. This has led to him setting off a civil war between superheroes, and pissing off the all-powerful Phoenix Force into killing Charles Xavier. Boomstick: What? Charles? But he's the Iron Man. Wiz: And, he once built a machine capable of releasing twenty thousand megatons of atomic energy, that's three times more than all of the Earth's known nuclear weapons combined. Boomstick: And then he just blasted it straight into the ground! All because he wanted to see what was at the Earth's core. Wiz: It didn't work out, but Tony's most diabolical nemesis isn't the Mandarin, or even Ultron, it's his lifelong battle with alcoholism. (Beer can opens) Boomstick: Did you say something? (Iron Man dodges a missile from a tank, aims and fires another at it, then walks away as it explodes) Batman Wiz: Throughout the underworld of Gotham City, one name strikes fear in the cold, black hearts of even the most hardened Criminals. The Batman. Boomstick: But becoming a six-foot flying Rat of Vengeance comes at a cost, for 8 year old Bruce Wayne, it was helplessly watching as his parents were gunned down in front of him on the way back from the Theatre. That poor kid... that Opera really must have scarred him. Wiz: Bruce's Genius Level Intellect and Physical Prowess allowed him to pick up a vast array of skills on his global journey to become The Dark Knight, He became an expert in the art of Disguise and a master of every fighting style known to man, He's perfected Escape Artistry, Sword Fighting, Detective Skills, Stealth, Has a photographic memory, Earned 12 Masters Degrees, An expert marksman and is vastly knowledgeable in Pressure Points. Boomstick: And we're positive he's not Superhuman. Wiz: Officially no he's not, but he has learned to appear so in the minds of his opponents. Wiz: Having been trained by The League of Assassins, Batman's greatest weapon is Fear. Boomstick: All it takes is a glimpse of that pointy-eared Shadow and criminals start shaking in their boots, He can disappear and reappear in an instant thanks to his mastery of Stealth and the high-tech gadgets he keeps in his Utility Belt, like his Batclaw Grappling Hook, Smoke Pellets, Tons of different Batarangs and... Shock Gloves. Wiz: Hey, Don't underestimate the Shock Gloves, they release a charge powerful enough to penetrate Kevlar, and even stop the heart of one of Batman's most powerful enemies, Bane. Boomstick: But then he restarted it because he's nice like that, Bane later said "Thank You" the only way he knew how. Boomstick: I'm surprised Batty didn't pull something out of the Utility Belt to stop that one, considering it seems to contain anything Batman could ever need, even Shark Repellent. Wiz: Actually, that's a common misconception, the Shark Repellent was stored in the helicopter that Robin was flying, NOT Batman's Utility Belt. Boomstick: Oh yeah, because that makes it SOOO much less ridiculous. Wiz: Batman also carries Explosive Gel. A cluster of this substance can be sprayed onto nearly any surface and remotely detonate, perfect for distractions. Boomstick: Or you know... BLOWING SHIT UP! Tempered Criminals, if you know Batman's after you, Avoid anything shaped like a Bat. Man 1: Somebody in here? (Batman stares at Man, Man closes door) Man 2: Something Wrong? Man 1: Nope. (*Cues: The Dark Knight Triumphant/ End titles - Batman: The Dark Knight Returns*) Wiz: Bruce chose the guise of a Bat to project his own fear of the flying mammal onto his enemies. However, that is not the Batsuit's only purpose. Boomstick: Thanks to some Military-Grade Armor he stole from his own company with Morgan Freeman's permission, The Batsuit is almost completely Bulletproof, Knifeproof, Electricityproof, Punchproof, Dogproof and Theftproof. ''' Wiz: Inside Batman's Cowl is an array of High-Tech Gear commonly used for listening to Police Scanners and Communicating with Allies, but in combat, Batman finds more use in it's Night, Infrared and Ultraviolet Vision, also it's built in Triangulation Imaging System, which hacks into the world's cellphones and creates a Digital 3D Map. '''Boomstick: You mean he can see EVERYTHING I do, just because I have a phone? Wiz: More or Less. Boomstick: Ask him where I left my keys... Wiz: Aside from Mass Invasion of Privacy, Batman's resume includes such accomplishments as dodging Darkseid's virtually unavoidable Omega Beams, Withstanding the Vacuum of Space for 24 seconds and breaking free from a coffin, buried 6 feet underground, in a straitjacket after being deprived of sleep for days all while having a cocktail of unknown drugs in his system along with The Joker's latest Venom Toxin. Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK?! Are we positive that we're positive he's not superhuman?! Wiz: Given his line of work, I wouldn't be surprised if he stumbled into a room filled with Gamma Rays or something like that. But underneath the Batsuit, he is affected by knives and bullets the same as any other mortal man. Even though he usually comes out victorious, his self confidence occasionally put him in life threatening situations he can't escape without help. Boomstick: Like Bane's "Thank You Spine Durability Test". Wiz: But the Caped Crusader has consistently found a way to survive even the most life threatening situations. Boomstick: And Bats has no problem continuously going toe-to-toe with evil in the name of Justice... Vengeance. Batman: From this moment on, none of you are safe... Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! (*Cue: Unknown Track*) Tony Stark 'sits in a very expensive couch in his building taking a shot as the room darkens. The power has gone out. Tony: ''"Uggghh." JARVIS: "Sir, there's been a local power outage. Shall I run a scan of the building for intruders?" Tony: "Don't bother." Behind him, a man in black with two spiky bat-like ears arrives from the top of the ceiling. It's the '''Batman. Tony: "Heeeyyy bats! I see you're still oblivious to doors." Batman: "You know why I'm here." Tony puts ddown his shot glass. Tony: "You know, I'm a genius, but I'm not a psychic. Someone had better be dying." Batman: "Someone is always dying. Someone is always comitting atrocities, someone is always calling for help. Tony rolls his eyes. Batman: "And SOMEONE is SUPPOSED to be helping." Tony: "The..police?" Batman stomps his foot on the ground. Batman: "You've been slacking, Tony Stark. And if you don't uphold your obligation to help the general public, you'll become their enemy. You'll become MY enemy." Bruce's face is now uncomfortably close to Tony's. Tony: "Now, that's being a bit..melodramatic, don't you think? Look, I'm going to count to five, and if you're still here by the end of that, you're going to go from a guest - to an intruder. One." Batman stands still. Tony: "Two." Batman stands as the Mark 46 arms come out, and surround Tony's. Tony: "Three. Four." They have now fully surrounded the arms. The hand charges a blast inside it's palm. Tony: "Five." The blast explodes as both Tony, now fully transformed into the Iron Man, and Batman fly onto the top of a building. Batman: "I'm going to have to discipline you." Iron Man: "Not before you tell me where to send an invoice for the damages." FIGHT! Iron Man sends a missle from his shoulder flying torwards Batman, but he dodges it and runs over. Iron Man gets off the ground and sends two repulsor blasts, but both of them miss. Batman jumps up and hits Tony right on his head, sending a flurry of blows onto him. Iron Man flies into a wall, and tries to send a repulsor blast, but Batman punches him before that happens, punching him once more, and then again. Tony hits him, but Batman takes it and punches again. Tony then takes off and grabs Bruce as they fly off the top of the building. But Bruce managed to jump and kick Iron Man, but Iron Man fired a number of missiles, but Batman managed to get away, not before Tony knocked him. Tony moved toward Batman and tried to finish it, not before Batman summoned the bat mobile that ran Iron Man out of the guard. Batman fired a number of missiles, but Iron evaded before Batman could hit him but Iron Man managed to survive, Iron Man sent a number of energy explosions in the direction of the batmobile, but the car survived the blast. Batman jumped out of the car and hit Iron Man, but Iron Man flew in the direction of Bruce knocked him on the wall. Iron Man tried to beat him but Batman with his face-to-face skill managed to stop Iron Man's blows and kick him to the ground. But Iron Man recovered and managed to beat Batman inside, Iron Man grabbed Batman and flew with him into the sky. Iron Man hit Batman and knocked him to the ground. Iron Man fired a number of missiles at Batman, but Batman managed to get away with time, Batman summoned his spacecraft, Tony tried to launch an energy explosion, not before Batman fired three missiles at him from Iron Man, which crashed on the floor. Batman leaped out of the spaceship. Batman guessed that Iron Man was dead, so he turned his back and started walking. But suddenly he saw that Iron Man had risen and recovered. "You're wasting my time, get out of here" But Batman managed to survive because his Bat suit protected him, Iron Man beat Batman and kicked him on the wall, but before he tried to give him another punch, Batman managed to grab his hand and knock him on the floor But Iron Man had knocked Bruce too, Iron Man tried to beat Batman but Batman avoided, Batman tried to beat Tony but Iron man defended himself, Batman used his fighting skill, and because they were face to face, Iron Man found it hard to keep pace with Bruce's skill, Which allowed Batman to kick him on the wall Batman threw a bat rang in the direction of Iron Man, the boomerang exploded and knocked Tony again, Batman jumped and punch Tony several times, but Iron Man defended himself not before Batman knock him with his skill and hit him several times and knocked him, But Tony tried to hit Batman and Batman defended himself and hit Tony in the rainbow, What knocked Tony up and threw him on the ground, Tony tried hard to recover, His robotic heart was badly hit by Batman's punch, but Batman took advantage of the opportunity and threw a bat-rang in Tony's eye. The boomerang exploded and killed Tony immediately. Good Night Tony Said Batman, lefting the battlefield K.O.! "The Billionaire Bruce Wayne bought Starck Industries," said the news anchor, Alfred switched off the TV. "You did a good job Master Wayne, your parents were proud of you, not just did they choose to inherit you all that money, are you okay?" "Do not worry, just a few wounds" Bruce laughed "The Young Master Wayne..Never know when to stop working, rest a little" Alfred laughed Results Boomstick: it seems that Batman outmasrt ironman! WIZ: While Iron Man was a particularly strong fighter, Batman had a destructive advantage: wisdom Batman is always ready, he has dealt with Superman, and always holds a trick in his sleeve. Boomstick: Batman has enough technology to deal with Iron Man, he has his spaceship, missiles And smoke bombs etc, Batman could get closer to Iron man from and bring the battle to face-to-face, Batman can face the blows of Iron Man, his bat suit is strong enough WIZ: Batman could also deal with Iron Man's missiles, which are slower than bullets. Batman could also hit Iron Man with missiles from his spaceship, allowing him to approach him to bring the battle to face-to-face, where Tony was completely destroyed, Not to mention the smoke bombs that leave Iron Man completely exposed to Batman's face-to-face attacks or missiles from his spaceship BOOMSTICK: it is seems like this another Score for Batman! WIZ: The Winner is Batman Batman: Winner * +Smarter * +More confusing tricks * +Far skilled in Combat, Skills, Martial arts, and Face-to-face combat * +A much better strategist * '-Less armed' * '-Slower' Iron Man: Loser * -'Batman is far smarter' * '- Was vulnerable and affected by Batman's tricks' * '-Poor Martial arts skills, Combat, and Face-to-face combat' * -'Batman is by far Better tactician' * +Faster * +more armed * +More energy Category:DC vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Benattackw Category:BenAttackX